1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module construction, and more particularly to an exchange battery construction capable of being disassembled and assembled rapidly.
2. Related Art
Environment protection is a very important topic in the human society, and the exhaust emission of traditional oil-fired vehicles is the largest mobile pollution source, while the exhaust pollution would be efficiently reduced by employing a hybrid electric vehicle or an electric vehicle, such as an electric motorcycle or an electric bicycle.
The electric vehicle supplies power completely through a battery, which is a very important key component. In order to maintain a cruising endurance of the electric vehicle, a related charging facility must be built, such that the battery can be charged when its power is on the point of being used up. However, a charging time of the battery is longer than a refueling time of a traditional automobile. If a service mode for battery interchange can be provided to save the charging time, it would be much easier for the people to accept the electric vehicle.
To achieve the service mode for battery interchange of the electric vehicle, a battery module thereof must employ a detachable design for a convenient and rapid replacement. For example, a battery box automatic locking device is disclosed in the Taiwan patent publication No. M331761, in which an elastic fixing element is designed in an accommodation space for installing the battery box, and the elastic fixing element may buckle the battery box. Also, a battery clamping device of a carriage is disclosed in the Taiwan patent publication No. M312485, in which a catcher and a trigger are disposed on the carriage, the catcher is used to fasten the battery box, and the trigger is used to drive the catcher to provide a buckling force of the catcher. The battery is fixed on the electric vehicle via a fixing mechanism such as the elastic fixing element or the catcher, and may be taken out by releasing a constraint of the fixing mechanism, thereby achieving a purpose of replacing the battery.
In addition to the battery fixing mechanism, an electrode terminal is disposed at a corresponding battery assembling position on the electric vehicle, and since the battery is assembled on the electric vehicle, an electrode on the battery must be electrically connected to the electrode terminal. As described in the above patent publication No. M331761, the battery fixing mechanism is designed to employ the elastic fixing element, such that it is simple in structure, but may be easily unclamped due to vibration in the travel, causing the electrode of the battery to be separated from the electrode terminal of the electric vehicle to generate an electric arc effect or a resistance effect, thereby incurring a fire ignition due to a high temperature. Also, in the clamping device as employed in the above patent publication No. M312485, the catcher is driven by the trigger for providing a tight clamping relationship, so as to prevent the electrode of the battery from being separated from the electrode terminal of the electric vehicle. However, the clamping device is complicated in the structural composition, and adds actions for assembling and separating, so the purpose of rapidly replacing the battery cannot be achieved.